Just Like Old Times
by ambieexxsunshine
Summary: HIATUS Young James Sirius Potter is starting his first year. And so does Natalie Wood. Maybe McGonagall will see them as Lily and James Potter. RxR! Set After HBP.
1. First Year The Introducing

**Just Like Old Times.**

**author's note : **haha. sorry. a new story i came up with. i don't know. it just hit me when i was swimming. seriously. water just hit me, while i was reading a James/Lily one-shot. well, enjoy this one!

**shipping : **James Sirius Potter/Natalie Jane Wood

**disclaimer : **i do not own inuyasha. yet the characters i made up, they very well belong to me.

**-x-**

**chapter one.  
First Year - The Introducing**

**-x-**

" MOM! " whined eleven-year old James Potter, as his mother repeatedly kissed his forehead. " I'm going now! " His famous father, Harry James Potter looked at his wife( who is James's mother ), in amazement as he held James's little brother, Albus's hand.

" Daddy! I want to go with James! " Albus whined, tugging on his father's sleeve. Harry looked down at him and stated, " Just two more years, Al. "

In the other situation, Ginny was smothering poor James's head. " My baby boy! You're finally going to Hogwarts! " Ginny squealed,as she hugged him once more.

" Moom, people are looking! " he complained.

James was the oldest in the Potter family. And people around the wizarding world knew it. After all, his father did defeat the Dark Lord, Voldemort. And his mother is a famous Quidditch chaser. He was named after his Grandfather, James Potter, who risked his life saving his son and wife. His middle name, Sirius, was because of his father's godfather. He died in the hands of the Killing Curse, and by his own cousin. How he loved the stories his mother and father told him when he was young. About the Sorceror's Stone, the basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets, his encounter with a werewolf, the Tri-Wizard tournament, the fight at the ministry, and sooo many more.

He loved them all, and hoped that he could share it with his son or daughter when he got married. Well, that's his ultimate goal. Finding the perfect girl.

In the other side of train station, a girl was suffering the same torture from her parents.

" MOTHER! I'm only going to Hogwarts, not Beauxbaton! " the young girl whined, her honey-brown wavy locks covering her eyes. Her father watched behind them, amusement dancng in his eyes.

" Yes, but that means I'm growing old! " her mother ( fake ) sobbed. Her father deeply chuckled, wrapping his arms around his wife's waist. She looked at him for support, but found none of that.

" Dear, Natalie's growing up. She needs _space_, " he comforted, as she glared at him.

" Oliver! I thought you were at my side! " she whined, as her daughter, Natalie, laughed. Oliver shrugged and kneeled infront of his daughter, holding her by the shouldres.

" Natalie Jane Wood, promise me you will not interact with any Slytherins, ( " I won't, Dad! " ) you will try to be in Gryffindor, (" Of course! " ) and you will be watching every Quidditch game( " Quidditch is my life! " ). Understood? " he informed. She rolled her eyes, obvious to the fact that her father is, once again, being overprotective.

" Dad, Oliver Wood, I promise I will not interact with any Slytherins, I will try my hardest to be in Gryffindor, and I know I'll be watching every Quidditch game! " she said poudly, as her mother in the background sobbed. ( fake. )

Natalie Jane Wood, living around her mother and father's fame. Her father, one of the most greatest Quidditch keeper in the world, and her mother, one of the most talented healers. As a young girl, her father has taught her everything about Quidditch, and her dream was to become a Chaser. Her mother wanted her to be an auror, but that might also happen. Oliver, her father, told her everything about Hogwarts. Every corridor, who were the prefects and Head students, and also about their tales. He told her about the famed Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, the man who vanguished the Dark Lord. She was amazed at the fact that he was taken in by muggles, but she wouldn't really know how it's like. Both of her parents are pure-bloods.

" Okay Mom, Dad. The train's about to leave, " she paused looking at her mom and dad, " I guess I should go too. "

But Natalie couldn't take it. She ran up to her parents and gave them a great big hug.

" Write to me every week! " she told them as she entered the Hogwarts Express.

" Everyday, if you want! "...

and that was the last statement she heard.

**-x-**

Natalie sat in a compartment alone, looking out the window.

It was bad enough she had to leave her parents, but also...she barely had friends.

She sighed. " What do I have to do -- " and the compartment door slid open. There stood a girl, her age, of course, looking quite flushed.

" Is this compartment...full? " she panted. Natalie smiled, shaking her head.

" Good! Since it's hard to find a compartment, " she smiled, " if you're a first year. "

Natalie nodded, folding her arms. " Oh! By the way, I'm Natalie Wood, " she held her hand out, " you? "

The girl ' eep '-ed. " Daughter of Oliver Wood?! ..( ahem ), I'm Roxanne Weasley. Daughter of George Weasley! " she proudly explained, as they shook hands.

" Ha! Funny, my father was great friends with your father! " Natalie said.

Roxanne's orange-red hair was nearly covering her blue eyes, the signature Weasley hair.

" Then, we should follow in their steps! " Roxanne thought out loud, thinking that it was the start of a great friendship.

As Natalie was about to answer, the compartment door slid open once more. But this time, it wasn't a girl, it was three boys. Three _very _cute boys.

" Hey Roxie, " the boy with messy black hair greeted.

The three boys all had jet-black hair, but different style. The one who said ' hi ' to Roxanne was standing in the middle, with that messy hair and clothes. He looked strangely familiar. At his left side, was a boy with a smirk. His hair was like a surfer's, swept off to one side. The boy standing in the right, has curly hair. Yet, green hypnotizing eyes.

" Hey Jamie, Dustie, and once again...Tommie! " Roxanne greeted them all.

Natalie felt pretty awkward around these boys, and so coughed. ( ever so fakely. )

" Oh! This is Natalie Wood. Oliver Wood's daughter! " Roxanne introduced. Natalie smiled sweetly and waved, yet the boy in the middle cockily smirked.

" Oliver's daughter, eh? Well, I'm James Sirius Potter, son of Harry Potter and you're future boyfriend, " James introduced, as his two buddies sniggered.

Natalie was first amazed, but when he said his last statement, her eyes went wide. Future _what_?!

" Excuse, did you say _future boyfriend_? " she asked in fake sweetness. " Well, Potter...you're not getting this girl easily! " Natalie warned.

James meerly shrugged, and took a seat next to her, and his friends sat next to Roxanne.

The boy with surfer hair smiled at her. " Dustin Finnegan. Son of Seamus Finnigan. Pleasure to meet you, Natalie! " he introduced himself nicely.

_Atleast better that Potter's!_ Natalie ruefully thought.

" And I'm Thomas Longbottom. Son of Neville Longbottom. Pleasant to be in your presence, Natalie. " Thomas smiled, as he nodded at her direction.

Roxanne couldn't take all the introductions, and so started a conversation. Topic? What they want their house to be.

And they all agreed in one: Gryffindor.

**-x-**

Every first year walked through the Great Hall nervously. The Deputy Headmistress, Professor Aurstin, lead them towards a stool. And sitting upon that stool, is the ever-so famous, Sorting Hat.

" Are we going to have to pull a bunny or something out of that hat? " asked Dustin, staring at the hat with confusion.

Natalie rolled her eyes in annoyance. " That is the Sorting Hat. It will be placed in your head, to determine which house you belong to, you git! " she whispered in his ear.

Professor Aurstin opened his scroll, and started to call on names. One by one, the first years were sorted into their houses.

Then it came to them.\

" Finnegan, Dustin! "

And with that, Dustin gulped. He shakily walked towards the hat, then taking a seat. Within a few minutes, the hat called...

" GRYFFINDOR! "

The Gryffindor table cheered loudly, patting the newcomer in the back. A couple of names later, then came Thomas's...

" Longbottom, Thomas! "

And with that, Thomas ran towards the hat. Within seconds, and with no hesitation...

" GRYFFINDOR! "

The Gryffindor erupted into wild cheers, as Thomas sat down. A couple of names later, and then...

" Potter, James! "

Everyone stopped.

" Potter? Harry Potter's son?! "

" I want to see! "

" He's pretty cute! "

James walked towards the hat, and Professor Aurstin gently placed it on his head.

" Hmm..a Potter...for years I've anticipated for this day...hmm..approving amount of courage and loyality...

" better be..GRYFFINDOR! " the Sorting Hat yelled, as the Gryffindor table exploded into cheers.

Natalie and Roxanne looked at each other, but smiled.

" Weasley, Roxanne ! "

Roxanne shyly walked towards the hat, and sat down. Within five seconds, the hat yelped, " Gryffindor! "

And last, but not least...

" Wood, Natalie! "

Everyone stopped, just like for James.

" I thought Oliver Wood had a son! "

" Hey! His daughter is pretty fine! "

" Stop that! She' a first year! "

Natalie bravely walked to the Sorting Hat, as if it was nothing. She sat down gracefuly, and waited for its answer.

_Please! I want to be with my friends! I will risk everything to be in the same house! _Natalie thought.

" Gryffindor! " Every Gryffindor leapt up and cheered, while Natalie breathed again.

As she sat down, James's smirk was the first thing she noticed. _Well, he is very cute._

" I guess faith wants us to be together... " he said, cocking his head to the side.

_Actually...this is going to be a lonnng year!_

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Good chapter?

Well, I told you. It might've been a bad chapter.

I'll try making a longer chapter.

I promise!

Read and Review.

**love,**

the author.


	2. Second Year And It Begins

**Just Like Old Times.**

**author's note : **i only had one review, and i loved it! thank you, it gave me courage. ( bows ). Anyway, it's summer, so I can update nearly everyday! Yay!!

**shipping : **James Sirius Potter/Natalie Jane Wood

**disclaimer : **i do not own inuyasha. yet the characters i made up, they very well belong to me.

**-x-**

**chapter two.  
Second Year - And It Begins**

**-x-**

James tried to stay awake during the Sorting, and so focused on something..._interesting_...

Last year, he became one of the most popular males in school and one of the trouble-makers. Since he had acquired the Invisibilty Cloak and the Marauder's Map, he, Dustin, and Thomas had decided that they will be the ' Marauders ' jr. Just like his grandfather. The Marauders bothered Filch most of their free time, and was given a lot of detentions from Professor McGonagall.

With Natalie...? Oh, she's doing great!

She and Roxanne became one of the popular females in Hogwarts just in two days. Roxanne excelled in D.A.D.A. and Transfiguration, while Natalie excelled in Charms and Potions.

One day, in first year, Natalie was able to create the Wolfsbane potion. Professor Slughorn, as always, congratulated her.

" Oh! How wonderful! " he cheered, as he approached her table. Then he stopped, and gasped.

" You, my dear...are just like my old student, talented she was. You remind me of _two_, actually! " he pondered, as he examined her.

" Lily Evans and Ginny Weasley..." he muttered under his breath. Natalie raised an eyebrow.

" Excuse me? " she whispered.

" You, Natalie, remind me of Lily Evans and Ginny Weasley! " Slughorn said happily.

James, who was in the table next to Natalie's, yelped, " My mother is Ginny Weasley! " but was poorly ignored.

And it was the same in Charms.

The Marauders' subject...?

Oh, they were good in everything. Yet, had time to prank people.

**-x-**

The Gryffindor common room was filled with students of all ages. Some of them studying, some of them _flirting_, and some just talking.

" Oi, Talie! You've been doing that assignment of yours! " Roxanne whined, as she swiftly took the parchment, " and also, tomorrow is the Quidditch try-outs! "

With that, Natalie took everything and stuffed it in her bag. Roxanne laughed, and both girls walked towards the Gryffindor couch. Last year, Roxanne and Natalie made new friends. Some boys, and some girls. But mostly girls. One of the girls were Arabella Corner, son of Michael Corner.

" Hey, girls! " she brightly announced, taking a seat next to Natalie. The girls looked at each other, and meerly laughed.

The room shushed as the Marauders entered, then resumed into their activities.

" Oh, no. It's Potter! " Natalie whispered harshly, as she lowered herself, so she would not be seen.

James looked around the room, trying to find the girl. Well, she's going to get a surprise. Dustin took a seat on the ground, then shouted, " FOUND HER! "

Natalie inwardly cursed, saying to herself how she would jinx Dustin. And possibly Potter.

" Oh, good evening, my lovely Natalie Wood. What are you doing this fine evening? " James asked, taking a seat next to her.

Natalie scooted farther away. Trying not to be anywhere near them.

" Couldn't you see? I was _trying _to avoid you, Potter! " she explained nicely. James rose an eyebrow, but smirked.

" But see, Natalie. I only wanted to ask you one simple question..." James paused for dramatic effects, " go out with me? "

Natalie's eyes twitched._ Say yes..or no? _Natalie inwardly thought.

" Hmmmm..no. "

James gasped. " No? Why ' no ' ? I'm one of the most wanted males here! " he exclaimed, as Roxanne laughed, enjoying her cousin's rejection.

" Yes, I said ' no. ', and for payback... " Natalie paused, thinking...

" _Aguamenti! _" she called, as water came out from her wand, and onto James's head.

She huffed and stomped towards the girls' dormitory, leaving two hysterically laughing best friends.

**-x-**

Quidditch try-outs went great! The captain of the team, Victoire Weasley( who's a girl ), was awfully nice.

" Okay, so we have our team! And this team is going to kick butt! " she cheered.

So..

Our Chasers are: Roxanne Weasley, James Potter, and Natalie Wood.

Our Beaters, are the Jordan twins : Chelsea and Mitchell Jordan.

The Keeper: the team captain herself, Victoire Weasley.

And the seeker is, Zach Krum.

Natalie and Roxanne were standing on one side, while James were in the other. It seemed as if they were the only second years there. Awkward, but it was okay.

After Quidditch practice, it was time for dinner.

Natalie found herself starinf at James, but she doesn't know why.

_Why am I staring at him? _she asked herself.

_Because you like him! _her inner self replied brightly.

" I don't like him! " she shouted, causing everyone to stop and stare at her awkwardly.

Roxanne snickered, as Arabella bowed her head. James looked at her in amusement, as she sat down slowly.

" Are you okay? " Roxanne questioned, patting her shoulder. Natalie nodded then groaned.

_Am I starting to like him? _

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Hey!! I know, it was a short chapter. I'll try to make a longer one.

I'm just making a visualization of how they were in the beginning. I'll start to write about their true relationship in their fifth year.

More fluffies there!

**love,**

the author.


	3. Third Year Jealous, Much?

**Just Like Old Times  
**

**author's note : **might be wondering about the title. i know. i couldn't come up with a better one. well, who discriminates my writing, huh? well! i don't have any fans.

**disclaimer : **i do not own harry potter. yet, some characters whom you may not recognize? that's mine!

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**chapter three  
Third Year - Jealous, Much?**

* * *

James felt himself fire up. And no, he's not sick.

Angry, is more like it! How could she? How could she do that? Who does she think she is?! Sure she might have does dreamy eyes, that ruby lips, the beautiful hair, and that smokin' -- ohh! Cut it out!

James S. Potter walked through the hallways of Hogwarts, whacking his head once or twice. Today, was a special day for him.

Why? Because it was the 37th time he got rejected by Natalie Wood. And it's only the the second semester! Did she hate him that much?

Well, she shouldn't! _I'm cute, kind, athletic, and I also have my signature Potter look! _James thought desperately, ignoring a couple of fangirls who were squealing at his sight.

As he arrived at the portrait of the Fat Lady, he stopped and looked. " Balderbud? " he asked, unsure if it was the correct answer.

The Fat Lady sighed and opened the portrait, leading him into the beautiful Gryffindor common room. He expected his friends, Dustin and Thomas, instead the girl of his dreams.

Natalie Wood.

_Crap..! _James thought as she looked up from her book.

" James? Are you here to ask me out again? " she asked with an exasperated sigh. Natalie closed her book and looked at him.

James felt himself nearly melt to the spot. She's talking to him. And not shouting. Walking towards her, he took a seat a couple of inches away from her.

" Nope. I'm not here to ask you out. Just here, to..._chill_. " he explained, trying to hide the fact that he's actually stuttering.

Natalie laughed. " You know, you're a nice guy. But you just act soo.." she paused, trying to think of the perfect word, " arrogant. I mean, no offense! "

James looked at her features, trying to see if she's serious or not. And she was.

" Well, thanks...Nat. " he smiled, and not smirked. Natalie giggled. " What? " James asked.

" Well, your the first one to ever call me Nat. Well, exclude my dad. " she shrugged. James smiled over at her.

Natalie opened her book once more. " You know what, Nat. You're a pretty breath-taking girl. " and with that...James got what he thought he'd never get.

Natalie kissed him on his right cheek and rushed towards the girls' dormitory.

* * *

After Natalie's little kiss, James couldn't stop smiling. And it was creeping Dustin and Thomas out.

" Dude, what are you _smiling _about?! " Dustin asked, inching away from his friend. He wasn't used to James being this way.

" Well boys, I just know one thing! " James declared, stretching his muscles.

The two boys looked at each other, and then at James, " What? "

He laughed and shook his head. " She wants me. She wants me bad! " He pointed at Natalie, who was talking to a Ravenclaw boy.

Thomas shook his head and pointed " Looks like he's flirting with your girl, mate! " he adviced as James shifted his head to look at the scene. And as Thomas said, a boy _was _flirting with his _possible _wife! James felt himself boil in anger.

Who is that freak? What does he think he's doing?

Dustin made a face, indicating that the boy means trouble for James. " Hey, Jamie! That's the captain of the Ravenclaw team! Justin Boulden, mum's a veela and his dad's was in Durmstrang! "

James's face was nearly the same color as his mothers hair. How dare a _Ravenclaw _mess with **his **Natalie!? Justin Boulden does not know Natalie Wood entirely! James would know. He took the whole summer trying to figure out what her favorite color was. And finally he figured it out. After endlessly owling Roxanne, and begging her to tell him about Natalie Wood completely...she fell for it.

Natalie's favorite color was periwinkle. Explains why everytime she wears a clip, it's that color. She completely falls for deers and enjoys Christmas time. Natalie has no particular favorite Quidditch team, but strongly supports her father's Quidditch team, Puddlemere United. She absolutely hates losing, yet does not take it personally. Natalie is passionate for dancing and also singing.

Marching up to Natalie and the slimy git, he decided to plaster a fake smirk on his face. Yet as he marched closer, he could see irritation dancing in Natalie's earthy green eyes.

" _My _dad knew Viktor Krum, you know? The one in the quidditch team for Bulgaria! " Justin gloated, as Natalie mearly smiled and nodded. Justin Boulden might be a pretty boy, yet he seems to be a gloater.

" My mum, you know her? She went to Beauxbaton Academy. She was here for the Triwizard Tournament. Helped _Fleur _- Oh, hey Potter! " Justin seemed to stopped at the sight of James Potter. And Natalie looked as if she had just been saved from the giant squid.

Natalie straightened up, and gave James a ' follow-my-lead ' look. He merely nodded, having no clue of what's happening.

" Oh! Hey Jamesie! " she squealed, standing up and wrapping her arms around James's neck, giving him an Eskimo kiss. James was too overly shocked. He stood frozen to his spot, while Justin's mouth formed an 'o'.

" Y-y-y-you..a-a-a-and...h-h-him? You two are going out?! " Justin spluttered, flabbergasted. He could not believe it! But those two were the most dangerous enemies!

James was in a dazed. _Natalie _gave _him _an Eskimo _kiss_! He merely nodded, as if his wildest dreams had just came true.

Justin's nostrils flared up, as he walked away and nearly pushed a poor first year.

Natalie's arm went back to her sides, as James snapped back to reality. " W-w-what happened? "

James seemed clueless. Yet, he recovered himself quickly. " Sorry. But he was seriously annoying! " Natalie sighed, looking exhausted.

Thomas and Dustin's mouths were wide open, eyes wide as dinner plates. What just happened?!

" No offense, but that was just for him to go away! " Natalie explained, waving her hands infront of her.

She gathered her parchments and quills, stuffed them in her bag and walked away. But not before shaking James's hand.

" See 'ya! "

James watched her walk away. Remenising what just happened, he smiled. Truly smiled.

" Natalie Candance Jane Wood...You truly drive me mad. " he said loudly to no one in particular. He turned and walked away...and everyone who had super hearing could've hear him whisper...

" _Madly in love. _"

* * *

LOL.

ROFL

Quite fun doing these. A little cute-sy romantic third years.

Who wants me to skip fourth and fifth year? You know. To get in the jucy

fluffy, and lovely parts.

Hope you'll love the fiction.

( )

love,

**ambiee 33**


	4. Fourth Year, Wanna go to the dance?

**Just Like Old Times  
**

**author's note : **this chapter is dedicated to cocogirl198! Before I deleted all my stories, she would be reviewing! Here's to you!

**disclaimer : **i do not own harry potter. yet, some characters whom you may not recognize? that's mine!

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**chapter four  
fourth year, wanna go to the dance with me?  
**

* * *

_Attention All Fourth, Fifth, Sixth, and Seventh Year Students!_

_This coming Saturday, October 31st...Hogwarts will be holding a Halloween Costume Ball. _

_Students at these appropriate year will be needing to use a costume.  
_

_We will be awarding 100 points each to the two best dressed boy and girl!_

_The Ball will be until twelve o' clock._

_Signed,_

_Professor MgGonagall_

**-x-**

Natalie, Roxanne, and Arabella read the announcement and began to speak at once.

" Goodness, let's go to WWW! "

" No! I'll just owl my mom! "

" Let's do both! "

" Totally! "

The girls all went into the Gryffindor Common Room and sat infront of the fire. Still talking about the dance, the three boys joined their little chatting group.

" What's up? " James asked, sitting on the group across from Natalie.

The girls looked at him as if he was a muggle and shook their heads. Boys and their "funny" comments.

" Well, we're talking about the Halloween Costume Ball! It's going to be fantastic! " Arabella explained, clapping her hands.

It was the First Term of their fourth year at Hogwarts. The girls and boys have finally set their differences aside and started to become more friends. It was going pretty well. Well...kind of. They still had their ups-and-downs.

" What about that stupid ball? What a waste of galleons! " Dustin commented, as Roxanne shot him a glare.

" It's not a _waste of money, _Dustin! " she growled, refraining herself from jinxing Dustin into the next oblivion.

" _Anyway, _have you guys gotten dates? " Thomas questioned, inching towards Arabella.

Natalie made a face. " Well, I know _Tommie _will be trying to be with _Bella, _" she joked, as Arabella pinched her arm.

" OUCH! "

Everyone began to laugh, enjoying the warm fire.

" I know Talie is surely going with her _boyfriend,_ " Arabella teased, making Natalie flushed.

James smirked and put an arm around her shoulders. " I knew you would come along, _Nattie_. " he cooed.

Natalie pried James's arm off of her shoulders and huffed.

" Not _you_, James. Jayden asked me to be his girlfriend, " she paused, blushing furiously, " And I said _yes_! "

There was silence.

Thomas's eyes were as big as dinner plates.

Dustin's mouth was hitting the floor.

Arabella's mouth didn't know how to close.

Roxanne couldn't stop twitching.

And James...James was mad.

Really mad. He was flushed, his knuckles turning white.

"_ You're going out with Jayden Mackkins! _" he growled, his knuckles still white. Roxanne had to pat his shoulders to make him stop.

" Yes, yes I am. Since he actually asked me out properly! " Natalie stated, standing up and cleaning her skirt.

" _Asked you out properly? _I've been doing since our first year! I've been trying to get your attention for the last _four damn years_! " James shouted, making Natalie gasp.

" He has helped me James! He's been helping me since our second year! He knows what my favorite flower is! And he's noticed that I'm not just _hot_! " Natalie paused, catching her breath, " Jayden has been there for me, James! He's mature! That's what I want! " she finished, tears threatening to fall.

" Ha! Mature? _Mature?_ Nat, he's got seven girlfriends! The git doesn't even know where the Transfiguration Classroom is! You obviously fell for an idiot! " James hissed.

Natalie's eyes were now full of tears. The whole Gryffindor Common Room was watching them, even the paintings.

" _Fell for an idiot?! _Just because he asked me nicely and romantically doesn't mean I fell for an idiot, Potter! He treats like a lady! He didn't ask me out in a daily basis, Potter! " Natalie poked James in the chest, " And just because he asked me to be his date days before the dance doesn't mean you have the right to tell me that _my _choice is particularly **_wrong_**! "

James started to back away from the sobbing girl, afraid she might jinx or hex him seriously.

" W-w-w-well, you just think you're so popular! _Oh, Natalie! You scored that goal perfectly! _or _Oh Natalie! You're so smart! _You think everyone adores you because you think your gorgeous and intelligent! Well, I know you are! But you just take it to the next level! " James snarled.

Natalie was hiccuping uncontrollably. She was also flushed with rage. Grabbing her wand, she raised it towards James and shrieked in a high-pitched voice,

" _Furnunculus! _"

And with that, James had to descend towards the hospital wing.

* * *

Those several days were horrible for Arabella, Roxanne, Dustin, and Thomas.

James Sirius Potter and Natalie Jane Wood would always be glaring or throwing daggers at each other.

But James had told Oliver Wood and Harry Potter their little "problem".

**-x-**

" Dad, Uncle! She's out of her mind! " James shouted into his two-way mirror.

Oliver Wood and Harry Potter's head were both "inside" the mirror, their faces showing pure annoyance.

_" So you mean...my little Nattie is going out with Jayden Mackkins?! " _Oliver's head screamed, shaking the head uncontrollably.

" Yes Uncle Ol'! She is! I was trying to tell her not to, but she gave me boils from head to toe! " James intercepted, shuddering at the memory. It was only two days ago. Thomas and Dustin, who were nearby, snickered silently.

_" Ha! You _kind of _did deserved it, son! "_ Harry's head joked, laughing in the process. James glared at his father's head.

Then an idea hit him!

" I can sabotage their relationship! "

_" Great! Now you sound like Uncle Ron with me and your mom's relationship! " _Harry's head grinned.

" Shut up, Dad! I can just sabotage their relationship by going to WWW! "

_" Nat and Jamie! Getting Marry! Nat and Jamie! Getting Marry! -- "_

" I can ask Uncle George for some items! I mean he and Aunt Kim would sure help me! "

_" Nat and Jamie! Getting Marry! Nat and Jamie! Getting Marry! _-- _" _Harry and Oliver's head continued to chant.

James, Thomas, and Dustin all held annoyed faces.

Then suddenly, shoes hit both of Oliver's and Harry's head.

_" You two! Go chant outside! We're trying to enjoy Muggle Drama! " _Amber and Ginny both scolded.

Harry's and Oliver's head both had bumps and quickly left.

Leaving three devious and laughing teenage boys.

* * *

The day of the dance. The stupid Halloween Costume Ball.

The three girls were panicking, jumping everywhere in their dormitory.

The boys were the same. Except, minus the squealing.

As the three girls entered the Great Hall, all eyes were on them.

Natalie was dressed up as an angel, complete with her magical halo. Her white dress reached past her knees, and her white high heels seemed to have finished the dress. Her halo was bopping on top of her head, with she had animated. Her usual wavy hair was now straight and shiny.

Roxanne was dressed up as a princess. Her gold floor-length dress was adorned with ruffles and sequins. Her flaming red hair was in a quite messy bun, and a tiara was visible on top of her head. Her usual pink lips were now ruby red. Her usual smirk was replaced with a sweet smile.

Arabella was dressed up as a very cute fairy. Her dress was completely ruffly and was her favorite color, lime green. Her strawberry blond hair was in two short pigtails, which she probably bewitched to be small. Her shoes were beautiful green clear flats. She was holding a wand and had fairy wings.

Jayden approached Natalie, he being dressed up as a vampire. Quite awkward. They were two different costumes.

Thomas approached Arabella, who gladly accepted his hand. Dustin went with Roxanne.

James, on the other hand, was dateless. Since he had the perfect plan planned out. And also, he was dressed as a prince. Prince Charming, you may ask.

Girls approached him, questioning him for a dance or two. But he refused flatly. He wasn't in the mood for dancing with these..._prats._

Jayden and Natalie danced, with slow and fast dances. Jayden wasn't really what you call..._graceful._ He would be stepping on Nat's toes while dancing, or maybe tripping.

" Attention all students! It's time to announce the best dressed couple! " Professor Slughorn's deep and playful voice boomed. That got everyone's attention.

" For the best dressed boy is, " Slughorn paused for effects, " James Potter! "

The Great Hall broke into applauses, and some cat-whistled. James went up to the stage and was rewarded with his crown.

" And now...The best dressed girl is, " Slughorn paused once again, " Natalie Wood! "

The Great Hall broke into a rage of clapping once again, as Natalie(confused) began to walk up the stage and received her tiara.

" Two Hundred points rewarded for Gryffindor! " and with that everyone cleared the center of the dance floor to let the _King _and _Queen _to dance.

" I am **not **dancing with this ignorant prat! " Natalie whispered harshly, as James led her to the dance floor.

" Well, you'll _have _to, Nattiekins, " James whispered softly in her ears, sending shivers up and down Natalie's back.

" Shut up! " she whispered, secretly enjoying the dance.

Soon, everyone joined in the slow dance song...the song, " I Don't Want To Miss A Thing ". The classic.

And the was the time Natalie realized she held feelings for a certain Potter.

Also, Jayden and Natalie are history. As if nothing happened.

Arabella and Thomas got together.

Yay!

And that was the beautiful Halloween Costume Ball.

And probably the best one!

* * *

There! I gave you a loonnnggg chapter! Please review!

Please, please, please, please!

Oh and the next chapter?

The gang is starting their fifth year! Yay! And the story really begins!

And a hint, two little prefects.

love,

**ambiee.**


	5. Chapter 5

**ATTENTION!**

**it's me, again!**

**yeahh, i won't be posting my stories here anymore!**

**i'll start posting them in my new account.**

**name : kennyylove**

**well, check that one out and i'll promise to add your favorite stories there!**

**xoxo,**

**klaudette !**


End file.
